Seraphim Valentine
This character will be expanded upon as she is RP'd with, but once written, it is mostly set in stone. Few revisions to clear up anything can occur. Disclaimer I own the character Seraphim Valentine. All pictures of Lightning belong to Square Enix and the subsequent parties. At A Glance Name: Seraphim "Sera" Valentine Age: 18 Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Weapon: Variable Mode Assault Gun Sword "Breakwing" Birthplace: Vale Birthdate: July 7th Occupation: Student/Part-times at her sister's cafe. Titles: Lightning Strikes Twice Signature Ability: Aura Field Strengths: Calmness, ability to adapt using Breakwing, and ability to work well with others. Weakness: If not taking a battle seriously, she can make mistakes due to her joking nature and either get hurt or allow someone else to get hurt. She also is willing to degrade herself if it means she doesn't lose any friends. Likes: Cookies, chocolate milk, cute girls, nice guys, jokes, laughter, drawing Dislikes: Buzzkills, brussel sprouts, and sadness. Appearance Unlike her sister Skylar, Seraphim doesn't have a speed boost specialty. Due to this, she (usually) dresses pretty modestly, mostly a dark purple dress. But when she feels like being crazy (read: eighty percent of the time) she has this tendency to wear an outfit that her sister would be proud off: A halter top that reveals most of her midriff and back, a red skirt that shows off her upper thighs, then transfers to high leggings and boots. She has sleeves that show off her shoulders...and she wears a cat-ear headband and a white tail, usually going "nyaa" to people and clawing at them playfully. Seraphim's hair is a light pink, with her eyes almost a sea green with lots of blue. She is fairly tall, but a few inches shorter then her sister at 5'7. Her normal attire is jean shorts that fit loose and go down to her knees, an emerald green long-sleeve T-shirt with her symbol, two lightning bolts together angled diagonally, and a dark blue button up shirt left open with short sleeves. Her shoes are black tennis shoes with electric blue trim. She dresses pretty modestly when acting fairly normal. Personality The class clown, Sera is a joker; she loves making people laugh, and loves acting crazy. She lives to be insane, lives to do funny things, but this conceals a fear of losing people, a fear that is exercised in battle as a deadly calm. Once the fighting starts, and when she is sure it's serious, Sera becomes an entirely different person. Cool, calm, and collected, she works with others, using Breakwing's adaptability to help them fight against whatever they need to. Sometimes she becomes quiet, but usually this is when she is alone. These rare moments are when she starts to draw, usually her sister, as she really has no one else in her life that is close enough that she can remember every detail. In matters of love, she is guarded about sex. She doesn't mind light play or being naked around others, but she won't have sex; best she will do is kisses, fondling, etc. One nght stands seem pathetic to her, as she has a more romantic view of relationships beyond friends. She only does light play with her friends though; like Skylar, Seraphim is not figuratively dropping her pants easily...although she isn't as chaste as Skylar. A last thing: she values those close to her, and will do anything to keep them. Even if it includes degrading herself, she will do anything to repair a friendship, even if she betrays her own beliefs. It is her fatal flaw, and one she hides with fear. Weapons/Abilities Her weapon is the Variable Mode Assault Gun Sword "VMAGS" Breakwing. It's two modes, gun and sword (RANGER and VALKYRIE) have different modes; RANGER has semi-auto, automatic, and sniper, where the barrel is lengthened and it's a long-range three-round burst. VALKYRIE has three modes as well, them being Shortsword, Longsword, and the midway, more normal version. A weapon of many functions, it's clips hold fifteen rounds before it requires a reload, and are considerably weaker, but the fact is, Breakwing is invaluable. Her offensive abilities are augmented by the Fold-Out Armor system ODIN. From a slim backpack-esque device (slim is used pretty loosely here) her armor is extends over her head and locks over her chest, then drops down thick metal blocks that are in fact the boots, which are packed into a non-circular shape for transport, and from wrist gauntlets like Ember Celica extend out to finish her armor. From the right gauntlet also folds out a circular shield, and from the left hip armor a feather-like cape extends down. It seems out of place, but it's the source of her Dust. As a more advanced student, she's a much more adept at fighting. Unlike her sister, Sera doesn't base most of her attacks on Dust. While she does have Dust, she uses it more defensively, and has it stored in crystals embeded in her white feather cape. She specialized in Ice Dust. Her signature ability is Aura Field; She creates a 'field' that she can use to launch people into the air. This ability is pretty taxing on her, as she has to cover a large area. Out of battle, she possesses decent speed and parkour abilities, but her passion is drawing, mainly people she remembers well, like her sister, Sora Takagi, or her clowest friends. She doesn't show her drawings to many, as she is shy about them. She is an excellent artist but doesn't always finish; she might return to it later, though. Background Born as the second Valentine, Sera was always in her sister's shadow, but only to her parents. Skylar loved Sera deeply, always bringing her gifts, and even teaching Sera how to fight, flirt, and joke. But Skylar couldn't contend with Sera's natural sense of humor outdid her. They grew up together, but Sera had to wait a few years before she could follow Skylar to Beacon. Those years were spent honing her skills and having fun, doing her best to not lose who she was in all the training. Which she didn't; actually, she found that, once the training stopped, she could easily go back to her jokes. It was, in truth, her actually knowing when to take things seriously, which she herself didn't even think she could do. After she graduated from Signal, she was accepted to Beacon and, to Glynda Goodwitch's dismay, kept her class clown attitude, and throught her first few years at Beacon, she was the focal point for practical jokes, casing shenanigans seemingly at will, and able to get away with it all scot-free. No one ever figured out how she did it, but her shenanigans decreased a bit as the time went on, and the teachers finally let it go. Sera has a lot of friends, but always is afraid she'll lose even one person to anything. She'll degrade herself if it means a fight is cleared up quicker, but if it's clear that the other friend is no trully her friend. This problem manifested in her second year; Sera had done something stupid, and had one friend extremely mad at her. So Sera had gone to them and begged and pleaded, and as they sarcastically told her to do things, she did them without question. The friend finally realized what they were doing when they told her to take her clothes off, and as she was doing that, they managed to overcome shock and stop her. It ended that argument, but the roommate had came in at that moment. Seeing how she seemed to be willng to do anything, this roommate, who also was Sera's friend, instigated a fight a month later, and soon managed to manipulate Sera into having sex with him. They nearly had begun when about ten of Sera's friends literally blew the door up and dragged her out, and that was when they explained to her everything as they covered her in a towel. She took only a knife from a friend. That roommate never tried to do anything to anyone for the next two months. Then he transfered. It was said, whenever Sera came around the corner, he'd cover his groin and run away. Others claimed he did so screaming like a little girl. Whatever the case, Sera's next year started out uneventful, and she began to wonder what would be in store for her this year. And hoped it wouldn't be as depressing as the waning days of her second year. Family/Friends Skylar Valentine: Older sister Sora Takagi: Friend from work Kristen Koenig: New friend and current play partner. Transportation None. Skylar promised her a car if she graduated though. Outfits Her "Playful" outfit might be a bit skimpy, but she offsets that by making sure she has gym shorts on. She mostly dresses like this to have fun, and while this can backfire, Sera's always one to make the best of things. Her armor, it leaves a bit of her arms and legs exposed, but this allows her greater mobility coupled with smaller areas to focus her aura at; this gives her a bit of an edge, as her focus can be less split between maintaining her aura and fighting, and more to kicking her opponent's ass. Her shield can either be left extended or put away; she has been trained to use both, but she's not ready to fight without it; she relies on it heavily. Notes -The armor idea was a collaborative effort; thanks to BRTE(insertnumbers) for his help! -All pictures are Lightning Farron, yes. Deal with it. -Yes I used the miqo'te picture. Deal with it.p Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character Category:Female